Secret Garden  Instant Présent
by KiitCh0une
Summary: " Abuse du présent. Laisse le futur aux rêveurs et le passé aux morts." Un instant entre deux êtres que la vie a éprouvés. Tendresse, soupirs, nostalgie et larmes; Le passé est révolu, et rien ne sert de le ressasser.  Yaoi, Dohko/Shion.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes, et bonne chandeleur (ça se souhaite ça? Oo") aussi ^^  
>Eh oui, un nouveau One-Shot, un nouveau yaoi, un nouveau Saint Seiya! ^^<br>Ahah on ne m'arrête plus :P  
>Au pire si je vous énerve, un bon coup de batte de base ball entre les deux oreilles et c'est réglé x')<br>Bref. Petit One-Shot tout doux, tout tendre, un peu triste (j'ai mis drama mais bon, je pense pas être capable de vous toucher, sauf si vous êtes aussi sensibles que moi... Ce qui frôle la psychose.)

**Disclaimer: **Personnages pas à moi, blablabla, ne tire aucun profit, blabla, pas de but lucratif.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dohko/Shion. Donc Yaoi. Homme x Homme, vous connaisse0z, "don't like don't watch".  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, parce que c'est peut-être tout guimauve, c'est quand même décrit.  
><strong>Remarque:<strong> Allusions aux passages de Lost Canvas, si vous n'avez pas vu/lu, je ne pense pas que ce soit un gros handicap, puisque je me refais l'histoire à ma sauce :P  
><strong>Remarque 2 (et hors sujet):<strong> Une amie m'a fait remarquer que cette fic lui faisait penser à "New Divide" de Linkin Park, et effectivement, je trouve que la chanson et mon écrit s'accordent bien ^^ Si ça vous tente d'écouter...  
><strong>Note:<strong> Beaucoup d'ellipses, faites attention. Les passages en italique racontent le passé (Lost Canvas en gros), et l'écriture normale, l'instant présent. Car c'est le titre, non?  
><strong>Dernière excuse:<strong> Pour le titre (justement)! Je suis toujours aussi nulle! Pardon U_U

* * *

><p>«Abuse du présent. Laisse le futur aux rêveurs et le passé aux morts.»<br>- Félix Leclerc-

« N'interroge pas les années que tu as vécues mais l'instant dont tu profites. »  
>- Arthur Schnitzler -<p>

* * *

><p>La lumière du jour s'infiltra dans la pièce tant bien que mal, mais aucun mouvement ni aucun bruit ne laissèrent supposer une quelconque activité. Immobiles, sous la couette, les deux corps des endormis, paisibles, n'étaient animés que par une respiration lente et régulière. Le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre, asseyant son reigne jusqu'au point d'étouffer même les soupirs de leurs souffles. Une absence de mouvement, comme si le temps avait suspendu son fil pour les laisser profiter de la douceur et de la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le sien. Enfin, le premier à bouger fut Shion, qui se rapprocha un peu plus et enfouit sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du corps à ses côtés. Perturbé dans son sommeil, émergeant de son doux rêve, Dohko sentit deux jambes froides se coller à lui. Grommelant quelques syllabes de mécontentement, la Balance ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les poser sur la tignasse verte qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Ses phalanges glissèrent peu à peu sur le dos nu, suivant la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la chute de reins qui se terminait sous la couverture. Shion frissonna, les yeux toujours clos, et laissa les doigts courir sur son dos, faisant de délicieuses allées et venues en le frôlant à peine. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux alors que les mains de la Balance glissaient sur ses hanches avec la même lenteur délicieuse et rageante à la fois, et croisa un regard qui flambait de désir pour lui. Il sourit en embrassant les lèvres étirées en un sourire qu'il lui savait réservé et, comme à chaque fois, tout disparut autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que leurs lèvres soudées, leurs corps serrés, et les mains qui ondulaient sur ses hanches avec une douceur infinie. Le baiser se prolongea, laissant le temps à l'arrêt, leur permettant de profiter quelques minutes encore de leur étreinte, à l'abri dans leur bulle. Bientôt, Shion se retrouva sous le corps de la Balance qui en profita pour laisser glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il gémit lorsque leurs corps se serrèrent plus encore et laissa à son tour ses mains glisser sur la peau du chevalier. Dohko délaissa enfin sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, qu'il lui offrit en penchant légèrement la tête. Frissonnant sous les assauts d'une langue brûlante, l'ex-Bélier repoussa doucement son compagnon.<br>« Dohko...»  
>Un faible grognement lui parvint, et la Balance remonta doucement le long de son cou, mordillant la peau aux endroits qu'il savait les plus sensibles.<br>« C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as réveillé. Et tu sais de quoi j'ai envie quand on me réveille...» souffla le chevalier au creux de son oreille.  
>Souriant, l'Atlante ferma les yeux, alors que la bouche adverse jouait à présent sur ses épaules, et soupira de satisfaction. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns quand la Balance descendit jusqu'à son abdomen pour ensuite remonter très lentement. Trop lentement. Dohko s'appliqua à suçoter chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son passage le long de son ascension, n'épargnant pas un millimètre, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois revenu sur la base du cou qu'il mordilla avec douceur, laissant glisser ses mains le longs des hanches fines de son amant pour aller relever ses cuisses. Shion enlaça son cou pour venir chercher ses lèvres et les happa avec envie alors que la température de leurs corps augmentait une nouvelle fois. Une fois leurs lèvres à nouveau éloignées, la Balance posa son front sur celui du Bélier pour fixer ses magnifiques yeux, ses mêmes yeux qui l'avaient fait fondre des années auparavant. Il sourit devant l'air interrogatif du Bélier en attente de la suite avant d'embrasser l'arrête de son nez, puis de glisser ses lèvres contre son menton.<br>« Ca ne te rapelle pas notre première fois?»  
>Shion baissa les yeux vers lui et frissonna au contact des dents sur un téton. S'il se souvenait, après plus de deux siècles, de la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation?<br>Bien sûr. Comme si c'était la veille. Et, comme à chaque fois que ce souvenir le submergeait, il s'égara dans les limbes d'un passé trop présent.

oo000oo

_Dohko s'arrêta devant les marches de la Maison du Bélier et fixa du regard le même point que lui. Ils restèrent silencieux, détaillant le paysage au loin. Ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, ce qui se préparait. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée, ou plutôt le retour, d'Athéna au Sanctuaire. Et qui disait Déesse disait Guerre Sainte. Le Bélier de l'époque frissonna au contact du vent qui se levait, annonçant peut-être leur dernière nuit de paix. Demain, ils pourraient très bien être confrontés aux pires absurdités. L'apparition d'Hadès n'allait plus tarder, ils le savaient.  
>Lentement, Shion fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'intérieur du premier temple, perdu dans sa réflexion. Il fut bientôt imité par la Balance, qui restait également cloîtrée dans son mutisme, chose plutôt rare. Finalement, Dohko s'immobilisa au milieu de la Maison, s'attirant un regard du premier gardien. Il sourit faiblement, un air plus triste qu'autre chose sur son visage. Shion resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas voir ce faux sourire sur le visage de son ami.<br>« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.»  
>Le Bélier fixa son homologue de la septième Maison, toujours silencieux à ces propos.<br>__« On y passera peut-être, nous aussi.»  
><em>_Dohko s'approcha de lui pour le pousser doucement contre l'un des pilier. L'Atlante le laissa faire, détaillant son visage en y cherchant une explication. La Balance sourit à nouveau, avec ce même air qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas.  
><em>_« Si l'on doit être les prochains, alors je voulais au moins faire ça avant le début de la Guerre.»  
><em>_Surpris, Shion sentit les lèvres du septième chevalier d'or se poser avec attention sur les siennes. Il resta immobile sous le contact, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Les lèvres se collèrent un peu plus contre sa bouche avant de se reculer lentement, comme à regret, et de laisser leur place à un bout de langue qui frôla à peine les siennes avant de les délaisser définitivement. Le Bélier cligna des yeux sous l'incompréhension, fixant son homologue qui passait à présent un doigt sur ses propres lèvres au souvenir du délicieux contact.  
><em>_« Elles sont encore plus douces que ce à quoi je m'attendais.» sourit la Balance d'un air mélancolique.  
><em>_Et devant le silence persistant de l'Atlante, Dohko haussa les épaules.  
><em>_« Excuse-moi. Je t'aime. Je voulais que tu le saches. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, s'il te plaît.»  
><em>_Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors que la Balance se tournait pour faire demi-tour, Shion agrippa l'armure pour le maintenir face à lui et abattit à son tour ses lèvres sur la bouche de son homologue du septième. La surprise passée, leurs langues se joignirent bientôt dans un échange presque désepéré, alors que les armures bloquaient la proximité de leurs corps. Perdu dans leur ballet enivrant, chaque chevalier poussa l'autre, cherchant à tâtons la porte qui menait à la chambre, se débarrassant de leurs armures sur la route, sans plus y faire attention. Là, maintenant, il n'y avait que l'autre qui comptait.  
><em>_Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Shion buta contre le lit sur lequel il fut plaqué peu de temps après, surplombé par la Balance qui s'attaqua bientôt à son cou. Le Bélier soupira en passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, cherchant à resserrer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, sentant sa peau chauffer et se calciner sous la langue aventureuse qui explorait déjà son ventre. Il gémit sous les caresses de son compagnon d'armes, dont les mains parcouraient son corps à la recherche de zones plus sensibles, tandis que sa langue remontait jusqu'à son cou. Dohko y laissa une trace de dents légère qui le fit soupirer avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. A nouveau, leur échange les entraîna peu à peu loin du monde, et ils s'abandonnèrent aux sensations et aux sentiments qui les envahissaient. Qu'Athéna leur pardonne, juste pour cette fois.  
><em>_Shion laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand une main descendit très bas, trop bas, se glissant sous son pantalon. Il gémit en sentant les doigts frôler à peine son membre et s'agrippa à la Balance qui couvrit son menton de minuscules baisers. Sentant sa résistance s'émiéter peu à peu, Dohko retira les derniers vêtements qui l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement du corps du premier gardien. Le Bélier soupira doucement en sentant les habits glisser le long de ses jambes avant de lui être totalement ôtés. Il ne rougit pas. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. C'était sans doute leur première et dernière nuit ensemble.  
><em>_Shion sentit son corps se tendre quand à nouveau les lèvres du septième chevalier d'or vinrent goûter à la peau de ses hanches, et ses muscles se contractèrent au passage de la langue ardente sur son ventre. Elle s'attarda autour de son nombril avant de s'y glisser, lui laissant échapper un gémissement d'aise et de satisfaction. Chaque contact brûlait sa peau, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir qu'il essayait à peine d'étouffer. Le souffle de Dohko sur sa peau, la preuve qu'ils étaient vivants, qu'ils profitaient du moment présent. Cet instant qui finirait par leur échapper.  
><em>_« Je t'aime… » souffla à nouveau la Balance, embrassant son ventre alors qu'il laissait ses doigts glisser entre ses cuisses.  
><em>_Le premier gardien gémit, ses yeux le brûlaient, et bientôt il sentit l'eau chaude glisser sur ses joues. Inquiet, Dohko s'immobilisa soudain.  
><em>_« Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda t'il doucement en déposant un baiser au creux d'une cuisse.  
><em>_Shion secoua doucement la tête en négation et joua avec les mèches brunes, se forçant à sourire pour rassurer son compagnon d'armes. Dohko vint embrasser ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie, comme cherchant à partager ainsi son ressenti, alors qu'il entamait de lents mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Les larmes du Bélier s'intensifièrent sous le baiser. Il entoura les épaules de la Balance pour les serrer. Il n'avait pas mal. Ou tout du moins, la douleur n'était pas physique. Non. Il se haïssait juste de rester silencieux devant les paroles du septième chevalier d'or, il s'en voulait de ne pas lui répondre. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et il ne le ferait pas. Il avait déjà suffisamment peur de le perdre, il ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus s'il le voyait mourir après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Il se haïssait pour son égoïsme, pour sa lâcheté. Il se haïssait de laisser la Balance dans le doute et l'incertitude, alors qu'elle avait fait l'effort de lui parler.  
><em>_Mais il ne dirait rien. Il tairait le nom de son sentiment, et garderait pour lui cet instant qu'ils partageaient.  
><em>_« Shion ? »  
><em>_Dohko essuya doucement ses yeux d'une main en lui souriant avant de déposer ses lèvres sur chacune de ses paupières.  
><em>_« Ca va ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? »  
><em>_Le Bélier fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, puis les laissa descendre. Les doigts se retirèrent, lui arrachant un soupir entre la déception et le plaisir.  
><em>_« Non. Continue… »  
><em>_Il débarrassa à son tour, un peu maladroitement, la Balance des derniers tissus qui recouvraient son corps et chercha ses lèvres. A nouveau, leurs bouches se soudèrent, pour bientôt laisser passer leurs langues, en manque l'une de l'autre, qui se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent, se fuirent pour se retrouver encore. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque leurs corps serrés, ardents, rappelèrent à chacun l'envie qui leur labourait les entrailles et brouillait leur esprit.  
><em>_Dohko releva alors les jambes du Bélier qu'il plaça contre ses hanches où elles se serrèrent sans attendre, accompagnées par la respiration saccadée du premier gardien qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Devant la lenteur et les précautions de son homologue du septième, Shion approcha son bassin en gémissant de supplication et ondula contre la virilité tendue du chevalier. Un même soupir rauque s'échappa de leurs deux bouches à ce délicieux contact, avant que Dohko ne soulève ses hanches pour les rapprocher encore. Prenant son temps, avec toute la douceur du monde, il pénétra l'Atlante qui gémit sous la sensation. Une bouche sur son téton, dressé sous l'excitation, tenta de lui faire oublier la douleur. Il soupira sous les attentions de la Balance qui reprit son avancée. Shion poussa un nouveau gémissement en sentant ses chairs s'écarter pour accueillir son partenaire, faisant ainsi s'immobiliser le jeune homme. Il sourit à nouveau pour le rassurer, les yeux troublés par le voile du désir, les joues brûlantes et le bas-ventre en feu.  
><em>_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Vas-y. »  
><em>_Mais Dohko se contenta de suçoter la peau fine de son cou, toujours immobile.  
><em>_« Il n'est pas question que je te fasse mal. »  
><em>_Une fois de plus, il vint prendre ses lèvres, laissant ses mains glisser sur le corps du Bélier, le faisant frissonner sous les caresses, avant de s'arrêter sur le membre délaissé entre eux. Il donna un nouveau mouvement de hanches, léger, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la chaleur de l'être aimé, sans libérer ses lèvres, et entama quelques allers-retours sur la hampe de chair dure, à l'aide de ses mains, pour le détendre. Shion se laissa glisser dans le plaisir, gémissant sous les caresses, incitant, de quelques mouvements de bassin, son ami à continuer. Leurs langues se délièrent lorsque la Balance s'enfonça complètement dans les chairs qui se ressérèrent étroitement autour de lui, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Shion suffoca quelques secondes alors que son corps s'habituait à la présence de l'autre. Les mouvements cessèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, chacun sondant l'âme de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles à se fixer de longues secondes, qui leur parut une éternité, puisqu'aucun des deux n'osait bouger et reprendre à nouveau les mouvements qui leur arrachaient des frissons et des soupirs, et bien trop courtes à la fois, car ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se regarder ainsi, sans crainte de l'extérieur et du futur. Enfin, Dohko reprit les agréables caresses de ses mains alors qu'il jouait lentement des hanches, faisant se tordre le Bélier sous son corps, partagé entre douleur et plaisir. Un gémissement plus poussé incita la Balance à amplifier ses mouvements, gardant cette lenteur et cette précaution, cette attention envers l'Atlante dont les ongles lui griffèrent légèrement les épaules. Les pupilles dilatées alors que le plaisir prenait définitivement la place de la douleur, Shion serra un peu plus le corps entre ses jambes et agita son propre bassin, cherchant à trouver le même rythme, quémandant toujours plus par des gémissements et des soupirs exaltés. La bouche du septième gardien glissa le long de son cou, dégustant chaque parcelle de peau, la couvrant de baisers et de légers coups de dents tendres alors que leurs mouvements s'accordaient dans une lenteur frustrante.  
><em>_« Dohko...» gémit Shion entre deux soupirs.  
><em>_La Balance déposa ses lèvres sur son menton avant de le fixer en lui offrant son plus doux sourire, conservant la lenteur de ses allées et venues. La vue légèrement troublée, le premier chevalier d'or posa ses mains sur les joues chauffées par l'effort et l'excitation de son compagnon et lui rendit un sourire éclairé par le plaisir.  
><em>_« Plus vite... S'il te plaît...»  
><em>_Un nouveau sourire, qu'il sentit se poser sur ses lèvres, et Dohko accéda à sa demande, serrant les hanches contre les siennes, allant et venant dans un rythme plus soutenu. Leurs lèvres refusèrent à nouveau de se séparer, malgré les gémissements qui s'étouffaient dans leurs gorges à chaque nouveau coup de reins. Une fois de plus, les mains du Bélier délaissèrent les joues pour enlacer son cou et glisser sur ses épaules qui subissaient de nouvelles griffures chaque fois que le plaisir était trop violent. Dohko ne se plaignit pas et se contenta de renforcer un peu sa pression sur les lèvres de son aimé lorsque les ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau. Le plaisir qu'ils partageaient vint bientôt étourdir leurs corps tout entiers, et lorsqu'ils se percutèrent à nouveau, Shion ne put réprimer un gémissement qui le fit s'éloigner à regrets des lèvres de la Balance. Il se sentit partir peu à peu, se raccrochant désespérément aux épaules de son compagnon dont le seul corps contre le sien lui importait. Un cri monta dans sa gorge lorsque, à nouveau, le rythme augmenta, les mouvements se faisant plus rapides et plus puissants.  
><em>_« Dohko...»  
><em>_Le gardien de la septième Maison serra ses hanches d'une main, laissant l'autre glisser le long d'une jambe qu'il releva un peu plus sous les gémissements toujours plus poussés du Bélier. Il se pencha à nouveau vers le visage transformé par le plaisir. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent, tentèrent de se retenir et durent se séparer sous la violence des coups de reins.  
><em>_« Ah… Dohko… »  
><em>_Haletant, Shion griffa à nouveau le dos de la Balance sur toute sa longueur, arrêtant ses mains sur ses reins où elles prirent appui pour maintenir et suivre la cadence. Dohko grimaça, ne laissant pourtant aucun son sortir de sa gorge, et s'appliqua à amplifier ses mouvements, faisant gémir et crier plus encore son amant. Leurs corps s'accordèrent, fondant l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un, éveillant leurs sens comme ils brûlaient leurs peaux, leurs chairs et leurs entrailles, ne leur laissant qu'un plaisir fiévreux et submergeant, qui les engloutissait vers un autre part, un ailleurs où plus rien n'importait. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient, leurs gémissements rauques s'élevaient dans une symphonie qu'ils espéraient ne jamais entendre cesser, et ils s'étreignirent plus fort encore, embrassant farouchement les lèvres opposées du mieux possible, luttants contre les mouvements devenus erratiques et les vagues de plaisir qui s'emparaient sauvagement d'eux, entre leurs cris et leurs frissons. Lorsque la jouissance les enveloppa, Shion laissa à nouveau ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair déjà à vif, alors qu'il sentait tout son corps se resserer autour du membre de la Balance, ses muscles se contractant totalement dans un dernier soubresaut qui les fit crier à l'unisson.  
><em>_Lentement, alors que le Bélier retombait lourdement, à la recherche d'un peu d'air après l'effort, le septième gardien se retira avec la même attention, effleurant de ses lèvres la douce peau d'une cuisse au passage. Il prit garde à ne pas se laisser tomber sur celui qu'il aimait et s'allongea à ses côtés, cherchant également à retrouver un respiration régulière. Instinctivement, Shion vint se blottir contre lui en soupirant avant de fermer les yeux. Dohko le serra dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps toujours brûlants, et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Cette nuit serait leur seul souvenir commun. Demain, il reprendraient le combat, se prépareraient à la Guerre Sainte, comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils étaient chevaliers, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Demain, ils ne seraient plus que Dohko de la Balance et Shion du Bélier. Deux chevaliers d'or. Deux vieux amis qui combattaient côte à côte.  
><em>_« Je t'aime.» murmura une fois de plus la Balance, conscient qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le dire, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon.  
><em>_Et à nouveau, l'Atlante sentit ses yeux brûler et l'eau vouloir y naître._

oo000oo

_Les journées qui s'étaient écoulées depuis étaient restées les mêmes qu'avant, et seraient les mêmes dans le futur. Lorsque les deux chevaliers se croisaient, rien n'indiquait, dans leurs comportements, qu'il ait pu se passer quoi que ce soit. Ils parlaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, comme si cette nuit, qui était déjà loin, n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve commun. La Guerre Sainte était plus proche, plus présente que jamais. Déjà, leurs compagnons tombaient.  
>Albafica leur avait fait gagner du temps. A nouveau, le Bélier et la Balance, fixant la douce lueur rougeâtre des fleurs, parlaient comme ils parlaient depuis leur rencontre. Depuis leur amitié. Rien de plus n'émanait d'eux.<br>Puis Albafica était tombé. Le premier pilier d'Athéna s'était effondré, emportant nombre de spectres avec lui. Le noble Poisson avait donné sa vie pour un village et des compagnons qu'il n'approchait pas. Il était mort comme il avait vécu. Entouré de ses roses.  
>Le retour d'Hades avait provoqué une agitation particulière au Sanctuaire, où chacun s'appliquait à sa tâche. Qu'ils furent envoyés ensemble en Italie ne changeait rien. Quelles que soient leurs missions, dussent-ils être côte à côte, jamais leur objectif ne les quittait. Ils ne se frolèrent plus, ne se regardèrent pas plus, et leurs sourires n'avaient plus de noms puiqu'en ces temps, ils n'existaient plus.<br>Ils étaient là, et ils vivaient encore quand Asmita se sacrifia à son tour. Ce chevalier dont ils ne savaient rien. Celui qui faisait naître tant de doutes. Il mourut pour eux. Puis Aldébaran sombra à son tour. Hécatombe semblait être le plus ironique des pléonasmes. Combien de fois Shion avait pensé que, la fois suivante, il s'agirait du corps de la Balance? Combien de fois avait il rêvé de son propre corps, lacéré et se vidant de son sang? Combien de fois avait il pensé à ses camarades, morts pour Athéna?  
>Ils s'autorisèrent, peu après, un instant d'égarement. Comme si l'horreur qui leur tombait dessus était évitable, comme s'ils pouvaient, en s'accrochant au passé, éviter le futur. Un minuscule instant de plus, ensemble, ils renièrent l'avenir et se détachèrent du présent. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, alors que Dohko montait les marches pour atteindre la Maison du Bélier, et alors l'Atlante avait pû y lire ce débordement, cette suplique de ne pas détourner les yeux. La Balance s'était immobilisée, un très court instant, un seconde, peut être moins. Une seconde qui leur avait parut le bout de l'éternité. Une seule malheureuse seconde, où tout le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était palpable. Une pauvre seconde, où tous leurs sentiments s'étaient une fois de plus mêlés, plus visibles que le soleil au dessus de leur tête, plus réels que le sol sous leurs pieds. Une simple seconde, effacée par la suivante qui était pareilles à toutes les précédentes. Ils se fixaient avec cette complexité dans leurs yeux, avec cette flamme d'envie violente et de douleur incandescente, et l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien dans leurs regards que ce qu'il y avait toujours eu: la détermination des combattants d'Athéna. Leur seconde n'était que chimère, leur débordement était illusion. Leur éternité était envolée, leur égarement tabou, leur paradis consommé. Plus rien n'avait droit de rester dans leur esprit. Toute trace devait être lavée. Ils étaient chevaliers d'or d'Athéna. Ils se devaient de vivre ainsi. De mourir ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de soupirer encore après cette page tournée. Ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir l'écrire, d'ailleurs. Tout n'était qu'un flot sombre d'actes échappant à leur contrôle. Rien n'aurait dû avoir lieu. Alors ils agiraient comme si tel était le cas.<br>Leur seconde fut oubliée à peine la suivante commencée. Cet égarement n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il n'avait pas existé.  
>Ils étaient chevaliers d'or d'Athéna. Ils étaient Shion du Bélier et Dohko de la Balance. Ils n'avaient jamais étés, et ne seraient jamais, rien de plus.<em>

oo000oo

_Une ouverture. Ils étaient perdus. Face à Hades, son propre maître était tombé. Après tous ses compagnons, il avait vu cet homme, après plus de deux cents ans de survie acharnée, se coucher contre le sol pour la dernière fois.  
>Pauvres fous qu'ils avaient été! Il leur fallait fuir. Il leur fallait une ouverture. Il pouvait les téléporter. Tout se brouillait tellement, dans sa tête! Il pouvait les sauver... Si seulement Hades pouvait se préoccuper d'autre chose, juste un instant! Il pouvait tous les emmener loin, très loin d'ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas le battre. Il leur fallait une ouverture, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de s'effacer du regard du Dieu des Enfers. Shion sentit ses muscles trembler. Etait ce la peur, ou la frustration? Etaient-ils impuissants?<br>Ne pouvait-il pas au moins les sortir de là? Hades... Comment disparaître de sa vue? Il devait les protéger à tout prix. Mais comment?  
>A côté de lui, Dohko se releva, le tirant de ses pensées. La Balance le fixa avec cette détermination qui faisait la fierté de chaque chevalier d'Athéna.<br>« Shion... Je vais t'en donner l'occasion!»  
>Le Bélier ouvrit de grands yeux en le détaillant à son tour. Et il sut.<br>Désarmé, le septième or se releva, ne laissant à l'Atlante que la vue de son dos où un tigre apparaissait, alors que son cosmos grandissait toujours plus. Shion serra les lèvres. Sous le tigre, plus bas encore, au creux des reins, il reconnut la cicatrice qui ornait les dos de son compagnon d'armes. Cette cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite cette nuit-là. Celle qu'il lui restait. Celle qu'il voulait qu'il reste.  
>La preuve de son passage. La preuve que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve. La preuve qu'ils avaient vécu tout ça.<br>Et, se dressant face à Hades, Dohko leur offrit une ouverture, comme promis. Le trident n'effleura même pas la gorge du Dieu des Enfers. Mais l'attaque permis à Shion de saisir le bras de Pégase, puis de la Licorne et de la Grue. S'élevant dans l'air, ils se volatilisèrent après un dernier cri déchirant du chevalier de bronze qui voyait son maître et ami faire barrière pour la dernière fois.  
>Et s'ils ne le virent pas tomber, Shion sentit tout son être se déchirer lorsque le cosmos de la Balance vacilla pour s'éteindre.<br>Ce jour là, le Bélier était mort avec lui. Et il s'était maudit de n'avoir jamais dit à son vieil ami combien il l'aimait. Ce jour là, le septième gardien avait quitté la place qu'il occupait à ses côtés pour disparaître, le laissant dans l'infâme douleur de l'être qui a mentit, dans l'horrible supplice de savoir que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui dire. Ce jour là, Dohko s'était détaché d'eux, sans savoir que son amour était partagé. Et il ne pourrait plus le savoir.  
>Jamais Shion n'avait ressenti pareille torture au sein même de son être.<em>

oo000ooo

Sorti de ses pensées par la sensation d'un liquide humidifiant ses yeux et ses joues, le vieux Bélier reconnut à peine la pièce autour de lui. Finalement, tout lui revint, laissant enfin retourner au passé les souvenirs qui le submergeaient. Il soupira silencieusement, rassuré de se savoir bien plus de deux cents ans plus tard, rassuré de savoir que tout était vécu et lointain. La Balance était bel et bien avec lui, là, maintenant, et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais malgré tout, les larmes ne voulaient pas quitter ses yeux, où elles avaient apparemment trouvé place confortable. Il sourit aigrement, se moquant de lui même, réagissant toujours à son âge comme dans sa jeunesse. Il baissa les yeux vers son vieil ami et amant. Dohko ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son absence. Combien de temps avait elle duré? Cinq minutes? Plus? Il ne savait pas. Il avait revu les moments les plus déchirants de sa vie en peu de temps, en tout cas. Si peu que le septième gardien ne s'en était pas rendu compte et avait continué l'exploration de son corps, qu'il devait pourtant connaître par coeur à force, à coups de langue. Shion passa vaguement une main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer, jouant avec les cheveux bruns de l'autre. Il étouffa un soupir lorsqu'un premier doigt glissa entre ses cuisses et, comme il y avait plus de deux siècles, se laissa à nouveau doucement emporter. Le deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, le faisant frissonner. Il grogna un peu, lassé par la lenteur dont faisait preuve son compagnon, et devina le sourire de la Balance plus qu'il ne le vit. Il le faisait exprès en plus. Un coup de dents sur sa hanche pour s'excuser, ou du moins faire semblant de se sentir coupable, et Dohko retirait ses doigts pour prendre place à son tour entre ses jambes. L'ex-Bélier ferma les yeux sous le plaisir quand leurs corps se touchèrent et le septième chevalier d'or les unit avec une lenteur mesurée, le pénétrant avec la même douceur dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Shion gémit et, s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant, rouvrit ses yeux, toujours humides et mal essuyés. Il sentit soudain la Balance s'immobiliser.  
>« Je t'ai fait mal?» s'inquiéta Dohko en se penchant légèrement pour effleurer des lèvres l'arrête de son nez.<br>L'Atlante resta silencieux un moment, fixant le regard désolé en face de lui, avant de sourire. Il n'avait pas changé.  
>« Non. Je vais bien.»<br>« Tu pleures...»  
>Shion ouvrit un peu plus les yeux sous la surprise, se rendant compte qu'il s'était en effet remis à pleurer. Un peu. Il sentit l'eau glisser chaudement le long de sa joue et mourir essuyée par le dos de la main de son compagnon.<br>« Ca va? Tu veux que j'arrête?» s'inquiéta encore plus le chevalier, ressemblant plus alors à la jeune Balance qu'il était deux siècles auparavant qu'au sage maître qu'il était devenu.  
>L'ancien Bélier sourit en capturant ses lèvres. Son compagnon n'avait vraiment pas changé. Et il en était mieux ainsi. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, après tout.<br>Comme il l'avait connu. Comme il l'avait vu se sacrifier.  
>« Non. Continue.» répéta Shion, de la même manière que la première fois où ils avaient fondu l'un dans l'autre, en glissant ses bras autour du cou de la Balance.<br>Un peu hésitant, Dohko vint l'embrasser à nouveau avec une passion sans égale, une passion qui était restée là-même pendant plus de deux cents ans, avant de reprendre ses légers mouvements. L'Atlante soupira sous le déluge des sentiments et des sensations qui envahissaient à nouveau son corps, comme à chaque fois depuis la première nuit, et qui faisait toujours naître une nouvelle explosion entre leurs deux corps qui, pourtant, auraient dû s'apprendre et se connaître par coeur avec les années. Il n'en était rien. Chaque baiser était différent, chaque caresse nouvelle, et ils se redécouvraient et se réapprenaient à chaque nouveau contact. Leur première fois était éternelle, elle revenait les jours et nuits où ils l'appelaient.  
>A quelques différences près.<br>« Dohko...»  
>Quelques petites différences, pas grand chose: parfois le lieu, parfois l'heure. Des différences qui ne les préoccupaient pas.<br>Une seule était vraiment importante.  
>« Hm?»<br>S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Shion voulait effacer du souvenir de cette nuit, c'était ce détail.  
>« Je t'aime.» souffla l'ancien Bélier en serrant son amant, cherchant ses lèvres.<br>Dohko sourit. L'embrassa. Plusieurs fois. De touts petits baisers. Puis le fixa avec une tendresse infinie et un amour incommensurable dans les yeux.  
>« Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su.»<p>

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d... Quoi? J'entends des gens mécontents... Hein? "Guimauve"? Ah bah oui, bah on vous avait prévenu hein :P  
>Plus sérieusement, désolée, désoléééée d'avoir écrit aussi gnangnan... Mais je voulais vraiment quelque chose de très doux, très tendre. Alors voilà.<br>Review? Même pour me traiter de sale fleur-bleuiste? ^^

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié tout de même ^^


End file.
